Star Trek: Attack Wing
Star Trek: Attack Wing is a multiplayer game by WizKids which uses painted versions of the starship miniatures previously released in Star Trek: Fleet Captains and Star Trek: Tactics, along with new models. These models are mounted on FFG stands. For a list of ships exclusive to Attack Wing that do not have a Tactics counterpart, click Ships Exclusive to Attack Wing. Updated as of "The Doomsday Machine" February 2016 Play Event. Starter Set * U.S.S. Enterprise NCC-1701-D (Galaxy-class) * I.K.S. Maht-H'a (Vor'Cha-class) * I.R.W. Khazara (Romulan Warbird D'deridex-class) Expansion Packs Wave 0 * U.S.S. Enterprise NCC-1701 (Constitution-class) * I.K.S. Gr'oth (D7-class) * R.I.S. Apnex (Romulan science vessel) * Gor Portas (Breen warship) * U.S.S. Reliant (Miranda-class) * I.K.S. Negh'var (Negh'Var-class) * I.R.W. Valdore (Valdore-class) * Kraxon (Galor-class) Wave 1 * U.S.S. Defiant (Defiant-class) * I.K.S. Kronos One (K't'inga-class) * I.R.W. Praetus (Romulan Bird-of-Prey (22nd century)) * 5th Wing Patrol Ship (Jem'Hadar fighter) Wave 2 * U.S.S. Excelsior (Excelsior-class) * I.K.S. Koraga (Klingon Bird-of-Prey) * R.I.S. Vo (Romulan scout ship) * Koranak (Keldon-class) Wave 3 * U.S.S. Equinox (Nova-class) * I.K.S. Somraw (Raptor-class) * I.R.W. Gal Gath'thong (Romulan Bird-of-Prey (23rd century)) * 4th Division Battleship (Jem'Hadar Battleship) Wave 4 * U.S.S. Voyager (Intrepid-class) * Bioship Alpha (Species 8472 bioship) * Sphere 4270 (Borg Sphere) * Nistrim Raider (Kazon raider) Wave 5 * Interceptor Five (Bajoran Interceptor) * D'Kyr (D'Kyr-class) * Tactical Cube 138 (Borg Tactical Cube) Wave 6 * U.S.S. Enterprise NCC-1701 Refit (Constitution-class Refit) * Soong (Borg Type 03) * 2nd Division Cruiser (Jem'Hadar battle cruiser) Wave 7 * Enterprise NX-01 (NX-class) * Ni'Var (Suurok-class) * Scout 608 (Borg Scout) Wave 8 * U.S.S. Enterprise NCC-1701-E (Sovereign-class) * Val Jean (Maquis raider) * Queen Vessel Prime (Borg Diamond) Wave 9 * I.S.S. Defiant (Defiant-class) * Chang's Bird-of-Prey (Klingon Bird-of-Prey) * Scimitar (Reman warbird) Wave 10 * Fina Prime (Vidiian warship) * Regent's Flagship (Negh'Var-class) * 1st Wave Attack Fighters (Hideki-class) Wave 11 * Fighter Squadron 6 (Federation attack fighter) * Alpha Hunter (Hirogen warship) * Prototype 01 (Romulan drone-ship) Wave 12 * Tholia One (Tholian starship (22nd century)) * Olga-Razik (Predator-class) * I.R.W. Haakona (Romulan Warbird D'deridex-class) Wave 13 * I.S.S. Enterprise NCC-1701 (Constitution-class) * Reklar (Galor-class) * Gornarus (Gorn raider) Wave 14 * I.S.S. Avenger (NX-class) * U.S.S. Pegasus (Oberth-class) * Kyana Prime (Krenim weapon ship) Wave 15 * U.S.S. Prometheus (Prometheus-class) * I.K.S. Ning'Tao (Klingon Bird-of-Prey) * Ratosha (Bajoran starship) Wave 16 * U.S.S. Pasteur (Olympic-class) * U.S.S. Dauntless (Dauntless-type) * Kreetchta (D'Kora-class) Wave 17 * U.S.S. Thunderchild (Akira-class) * I.K.S. T'Ong (K't'inga-class) * I.R.W. Vrax (Valdore-class) Wave 18 * U.S.S. Phoenix (Nebula-class) * Quark's Treasure (Ferengi shuttle) * Bioship Beta (Species 8472 bioship) Wave 19 * Delta Flyer (Delta Flyer-type) * I.K.S. Rotarran (Klingon Bird-of-Prey) * R.I.S. Talvath (Romulan science vessel) Wave 20 * U.S.S. Hathaway (Constellation-class) * Scorpion 4 Attack Squadron (Scorpion-class attack fighter) * Halik Raider (Kazon raider) Wave 21 * Bajoran Lightship * Dreadnought (Cardassian ATR-4107) * Robinson (Jem'Hadar fighter) Wave 22 * U.S.S. Valiant (Defiant-class) * Kumari (Andorian battlecruiser) * R.I.S. Pi (Romulan scout ship) Wave 23 * U.S.S. Montgolfier (Saber-class) * I.K.S. Amar (K't'inga-class) * I.R.W. Jazkal (Romulan Bird-of-Prey (22nd century)) Wave 24 * U.S.S. Enterprise NCC-1701 (Constitution-class) * I.K.S. Drovana (Vor'Cha-class) * I.R.W. Algeron (Romulan D7-class) Wave 25 * U.S.S. Venture (Galaxy-class) * I.K.S. Negh'var (Negh'Var-class) * Scimitar (Reman warbird) Wave 26 * U.S.S. Enterprise NCC-1701-B (Excelsior-class Refit) * U.S.S. Voyager (Intrepid-class) * Koranak (Keldon-class) Wave 27 * U.S.S. Enterprise NCC-1701-E (Sovereign-class) * I.K.S. Gr'oth (D7-class) * Orassin (Xindi-Insectoid starship) Wave 27 * U.S.S. Defiant (Defiant-class) * Sphere 4270 (Borg Sphere) * Calindra (Xindi-Aquatic cruiser) Wave 29 * U.S.S. Excelsior (Excelsior-class) * Bioship Alpha (Species 8472 bioship) * Muratas (Xindi-Aquatic cruiser) Wave 30 * U.S.S. Reliant (Miranda-class) * I.K.S. Koraga (Klingon Bird-of-Prey) * I.R.W. Valdore (Valdore-class) Wave 31 * U.S.S. Enterprise NCC-1701-A (Constitution-class Refit) * 4th Division Battleship (Jem'Hadar Battleship) * 5th Wing Patrol Ship (Jem'Hadar fighter) Announced But Unreleased * Assimilated Vessel 77139 (Raven-type) * Einstein (Type-7 shuttlecraft) * I.K.S. Klothos (D7-class) * I.R.W. Devoras (Romulan Warbird D'deridex-class) * Assimilator 84 (Borg Type 03) * U.S.S. Yosemite (Oberth-class) * I.R.W. Jolan Tru (Valdore-class) Prize Ships The Dominion War * Krayton (D'Kora-class) * I.K.S. Ch'Tang (Klingon Bird-of-Prey) * P.W.B. Aj'rmr (Romulan Warbird D'deridex-class) * U.S.S. Sutherland (Nebula-class) * Rav Laerst (Breen Warship) * Akorem (Bajoran starship) The Collective * Ti'Mur (Suurok-class) * U.S.S. Raven (Raven-type) * U.S.S. Stargazer (Constellation-class) * 3rd Wing Attack Ship (Jem'Hadar fighter) * Gavroche (Maquis raider) * I.K.S. B'Moth (K't'inga-class) * I.R.W. Vorta Vor (Romulan Bird-of Prey (23rd century)) * U.S.S. Yeager (Saber-class) * Assimilation Target Prime (Enterprise-D) Resistance Is Futile * I.R.W. Avatar of Tomed (Romulan Warbird D'deridex-class) * Assimilated Vessel 80279 (Klingon Bird-of-Prey) * Assimilated Vessel 64758 (Galor-class) * Bok's Marauder (D'Kora-class) * Prakesh (Galor-class) * Relora Sankur (Predator-class) * Scout 255 (Borg Scout) * Tal'Kir (D'Kyr-class) * Tactical Cube 001 (Borg Tactical Cube) The Q-Continuum * U.S.S. Hood (Excelsior-class) * I.K.S. Korinar (Klingon Bird-of-Prey) * I.R.W. Terix (Romulan Warbird D'deridex-class) Temporal Cold War * Diaspora (Xindi-Insectoid starship) * Azati Prime (Xindi-Aquatic cruiser) * Xindus (Xindi-Reptillian warship) The Classic Movies * U.S.S. Reliant (Miranda-class) * Kruge's Bird-of-Prey (Klingon Bird-of-Prey) * HMS Bounty (Klingon Bird-of-Prey) * U.S.S. Enterprise NCC-1701-A (Constitution-class Refit) Klingon Civil War * I.K.S. Bortas (Vor'Cha-class) * I.K.S. Hegh'ta (Klingon Bird-of-Prey) * I.K.S. Toral (Klingon Bird-of-Prey) * Sela's Warbird (Romulan Warbird D'deridex-class) Episode Organized Play Events * Tholia One (Tholian starship (22nd century)) * S'Gorn (Gorn raider) * I.K.S. Pagh (Klingon Bird-of-Prey) * Sakharov (Type-7 shuttlecraft) * U.S.S. Bellerophon (Intrepid-class) * U.S.S. Intrepid (Constitution-class) * I.R.W. T'Met (Romulan Warbird D'deridex-class) * U.S.S. Constellation (Constitution-class) * U.S.S. Cairo (Excelsior-class) * I.R.W. Rateg (Romulan Bird-of Prey (23rd century)) * Kohlar's Battle Cruiser (D7-class) * U.S.S. Enterprise NCC-1701-D (Galaxy-class) * U.S.S. Defiant NCC-1764 (Constitution-class) * Delta Flyer II (Delta Flyer-type) 2015-2016 Organized Play Series Tournament Expansion Pack * Aldara (Galor-class) * Bioship Omega (Species 8472 bioship) * I.K.S. Buruk (Klingon Bird-of-Prey) * I.K.S. Toh'Kaht (Vor'Cha-class) * Interceptor 8 (Bajoran interceptor) * I.R.W. Belak (Romulan Warbird D'deridex-class) * Nistrim-Culluh (Predator-class) * Nunk's Marauder (D'Kora-class) * Seleya (D'Kyr-class) * U.S.S. Lakota (Excelsior-class) Gen Con 2014 Cloaked Ships Pack * Klingon K't'inga-class (cloaked) * Romulan D'deridex-class (cloaked) * Defiant-class (cloaked) * Cardassian Keldon-class (cloaked) * Klingon Bird-of-Prey (cloaked) * Klingon Negh'Var-class (cloaked) * Romulan Bird-of-Prey (22nd century) (cloaked) * Romulan Bird-of-Prey (23rd century) (cloaked) * Romulan Science Vessel (cloaked) * Romulan Scout Ship (cloaked) * Romulan Valdore-class (cloaked) * Klingon Vor'Cha-class (cloaked) Oversized Releases * Deep Space Nine * Cube 112 * Weapon Zero * Cube 384 (WizKids) Category:Starship Miniatures Category:WizKids Category:Lists